There are known absorbent articles including superabsorbent polymer particles interposed between two sheet members, at least one of which is liquid permeable.
For example, JP 1993-38350 A (PTL 1) discloses an absorbent sheet provided by, firstly, applying adhesives to an absorbent sheet member, then spreading superabsorbent polymer particles over the sheet member, furthermore overlaying another absorbent sheet member on the sheet member, and finally compressing them all together to form the absorbent sheet.
JP 3732320 B (PTL 2) discloses a disposable wearing article being formed of a liquid permeable top sheet, a liquid impermeable back sheet and a liquid permeable middle sheet underlying beneath the top sheet with a plurality of grooves extending in parallel with each other. The grooves are covered by the top sheet and filled with absorbent materials including superabsorbent polymer particles of 5 to 98 percent by weight.
JP 2009-131510 A (PTL 3) discloses an absorbent sheet including superabsorbent polymer particles interposed between a top sheet and a bottom sheet, and more specifically, in a non-bonded area surrounded by a bonded area where the top sheet and the bottom sheet are bonded together. A pocket is formed between the top sheet and the bottom sheet providing a room for the superabsorbent polymer particles to move freely.